A Promise
by Grievous daydreamer
Summary: A Clone Wars ficcy about Grievous and Shaak and a slight misunderstanding on Shaak's point of view. AU ONE SHOT. There is hinted cursing, so beware of angry moments and scariness.


This is a one shot I thought of on the spur of a moment. Enjoy!

A Promise.

"You're tired, Jedi."

The infamous general's husky voice took on a softer, deadlier tone, while Shaak Ti and Chancellor Palpatine hung from his iron grip. Shaak Ti continues to struggle, but Grievous' fist could not be forced open. With a slow but deliberate movement, Grievous took Shaak's lightsaber from her useless hand.

"You won't be needing this. I've got something else for you."

Grievous lowered a free hand and his wrist crackled as electric binders spewed out. But Shaak suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Grievous with interest.

"Really? What?"

Grievous paused.

"What do you mean, what? Act scared!"

Palpatine sighed from his position.

"Can we get on with this? Shaak, act scared for the nice General."

Grievous rounded on Palpatine.

"Don't call me nice! I hate that word! I'm not nice, in case you haven't noticed, Your Chancellorness, if that is your real title."

Palpatine averted his gaze and went silent. Grievous turned to face Shaak again and found that she was somehow out of his grip. He jumped back in surprise.

"Aah! What the-?"

Shaak smiled sweetly and said, "Can I have my present now?"

Grievous let Palpatine go in his bewilderment. The evil Chancellor dusted himself off, rolled his eyes and walked off to find a chair. If Grievous had had a mouth, it would have dropped.

"What present?"

(His electric binders had long disappeared.)

"The present you were going to give me!"

Shaak made a cute pose then she lunged at Grievous, arms spread wide. Grievous dived out of the way.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!"

Shaak ignored him and started babbling.

"I'msoexcitedcanIhavethepresentnow?I'vealwayswantedonebuttheJediforbidpossessionsbutIguessthisoneisokbecauseIdidn'taskforitandyourofferinganditwouldberudenottoacceptand-"

Grievous put his hand over Shaak's mouth, but she didn't stop.

"Hmmm…mmmnn…hmmmmm..."

Grievous' shoulders slumped and he tapped his talons, waiting for her to stop.

"AndthiscouldmeanthatthewarwouldstopbecausewecouldseeitasapeaceofferingandOh,thatwouldbenicebecausethennoonewouldfightandlotsofpeoplewontdie."

Shaak took a deep breath.

"So can I have the present? If you're offering of course."

She did a curtsey. Grievous stared at her, extremely confused.

"Are you done?"

Shaak straightened up, and thought about this.

"…Yes. Yes I am."

Grievous took a breath and pointed to Shaak.

"Well I think- AAAH, A DISTRACTION!"

Shaak spun around expectantly.

"Where? Where?"

Grievous ran faster than he had ever run before, and that's fast, believe me. Poor guy would have gotten away if it weren't for the two dead bodies of Roron Corobb and Foul Moudama.

Shaak glanced over her shoulder just as she heard a crash and a curse. Whatever that was must surely be more interesting than that distraction. Grievous hoisted himself onto his feet and came face to lekku with Shaak yet again, which caused him to jump and fall over Roron again. Shaak gasped and bent over to help him.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I'll help you up!"

"Get away, you crazy ass Jedi!"

Grievous flipped over the corpses and backed into the door, hitting his head.

"God damn it!"

Shaak giggled and went to help.

"Silly, you're supposed to press the button first."

She leaned past him a pressed it. The door slid open the Grievous almost, _almost_ fell through it. He flew down the hall eyes wide with terror; he could distinctly hear Shaak following him.

"Wait! You forgot to give me my present!"

"THERE WAS NO FING PRESENT!"

Grievous skidded expertly around a corner, but Shaak used the Force to catch up.

"That's ok! I know why you lied! You wanted to meet me!"

Grievous shuddered as he sprinted. He jumped, and soared out the window, a bit of his cloak catching on the shards. It tore off, but he left it there. It's not like he could get it back, after all. He hit the ground full force, talons digging in and looked around desperately for his ship.

Up above Shaak stopped and watched dreamily as Grievous ran further and further away. She took up the glass with the cloak piece and looked at it.

It had Grievous' smell, it had been Grievous', it reminded her of him…and it happened to have his comlink number on it. Shaak grinned fangirlishly and screamed. She leaned out the window and yelled.

"Aww! I'LL CALL YOU EVERY DAY!"

After a few seconds, she could hear a faint reply.

"FCK!"

Chancellor Palpatine entered the room looking bored.

"Well, that plan sucked."


End file.
